Pasión Cibernética
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Antonio x Lovino. Disculpad las faltas de ortografía, y ¡espero que os guste!


Antonio había salido de viaje hacia américa latina, para mostrar sus grandes dotes en las corridas taurinas. Eso supuso un gran dolor a Lovino, quien por primera vez se quedaba totalmente solo en casa, durante una larga temporada. Pero eso no significaba que Antonio le abandonase. Como regalo, Lovi le dio un PC portatil, con el cual poder conectarse a internet, esté donde esté, mientras Lovi le esperaba en casa, conectado a su messenger.

Una de esas tardes en las que Lovi se aburría esperándole, empezó a ver sus carpetas de imágenes y videos, recuerdos de ellos dos a lo largo del tiempo que llevaban juntos. Se quedó mirando unas en concreto, la colección de la playa. Aquellos días habían sido maravillosos para ambos, ya que fue la primera vez que iban a la costa juntos. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de ver a Toni, en bañador, presumiendo de sus (casi inexistentes, según Lovi "el celoso") músculos. Sus mejillas se encendieron un poco, mientras observaba su torso desnudo, y la sonrisa que siempre alegraba a Lovi.

Se incomodó ante ese pensamiento, pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de tenerle cerca, poder abrazarle y posar su cabeza contra ese pectoral firme, en el que tan bien se sentía al abrazarle. Recordaba como aquellas noches en la playa lo hacía, tumbándose juntos sobre la arena, Lovi encima de Toni. Hacía un calor insoportable, aún siendo madrugada. Ambos sudaban, y por alguna razón, Lovi recordaba que le encantaba el tacto del pecho de Toni, sudoroso, suave, caliente. Empezó entonces, a tocarse, mientras pensaba en todo ello. Le gustaba que Toni le sorprendiese, poniéndose encima suya, y empezando a lamerle su propio pecho, jugando con sus pezones tanto con los dedos como con la boca. Justo en ese momento, un ruido le devolvió al planeta tierra, despertándole de sus fantasías. Toni se había conectado al msn.

-¡Lovino! (L)

-¡Kono Yaro! ¬/¬ como estas!

-Bien (H) disfrutando del sol de la pasión. Y tú, pequeño mío?

-¡No soy tuyo baka! ¡Estoy mal! ...porque no estoy contigo v/v .

-*.* ¿me echas de menos?

-¡No! ¿¡que te has creído! ... ¡Ok... un poco, porque no tengo a nadie con quien meterme!

-(L) ¡Tranquilo mi pequeño tomatito! ¡Prometo regresar pronto!

-... Adoro como me apodas v/v

-Yo si que te adoro Lovi... ¡te amo y lo sabes!

-Pero... no estás aquí... para satisfacerme... ¬/¬

-:O puede que no físicamente, pero estoy aquí... y tengo cámara...

-Porqué no lo dijiste antes, ¡kono yaro! ¡CONECTALA!

Y así Antonio conectó su webcam. Lovi se llevó una sorpresa nada mas verlo, pues llevaba únicamente puesto unos pantalones cortos, muy ceñidos.

-... ¡¿maldito seas, porqué no vuelves ya? ¬/¬

-Pequeño... te deseo... -sonríe- no dejo de pensar en cuando vuelva a tu lado, y nos tumbemos en la cama, juntos.

-¿M-me contarás que tal te ha ido por allí, cuando vuelvas?

-Sí, pero antes... quiero decirle a tu cuerpo, a tu oído, que te deseo -empieza a tocarse por encima del pantalón-.

-Yo... también te deseo, baka. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es estar sin ti, viendo únicamente tus fotos? -correspondiéndole, empezando a tocarse y cerrando sus ojos-

-¿Cuales viste, mi pequeño tomatito? -sus mejillas se enrojecen, mientras acaricia su miembro-

-Las de cuando fuimos a la playa, por primera vez v/v

-Qué buenos recuerdos... la segunda noche fue memorable, ¿no crees?

-Recuérdamela... kono yaro -se empieza a acariciar cada vez mas fuerte su miembro-

-Estabas en la ducha, quitándote la salitre del agua del mar. Sin que te dieras cuenta, entre todo el vapor, conseguí colarme justo detrás tuya, y te abracé, mientras besaba tu cuello suavemente.

-Sí... me diste un buen susto... -dijo a la vez que metía su mano por dentro del pantalón-.

-Y entonces... en medio de todo ese calor... no pude evitarlo... te agarré de tus tomatitos... y empecé a masajearlos, echándoles champú, para que estuvieran más suaves al tacto... -se desabrocha el pantalón y deja al descubierto su gran miembro-.

- Baka... deja de llamarles "tomatitos"... -se saca su propio miembro, y empieza a manosearlo suavemente-.

-El vapor me hizo besar tu sudoroso cuerpo, lamiéndolo poco a poco, recorriendo desde tu espalda a tus labios, con la punta de mi lengua.

-Yo... solo pude girarme... y dejarte disfrutar... v/v me apoyé contra la pared, mientras en mi cintura sentía tu miembro rozarme...

-Me dejaba llevar... mis instintos me pedían comerte a besos, jugueteando con nuestras lenguas y totalmente abrazados, bajo el agua caliente -empieza a agitar su miembro lentamente-

-Tu lengua... es traviesa, kono yaro... -mira el miembro de Toni, grande, y se excita más, mientras lo observa empieza a agitar el suyo propio-.

-Ella me ordenó bajar por tu pecho, mientras mis manos acariciaban tu suave trasero. Y así bajé con mi boca hasta tu ombligo, donde me fui preparando para descender más, mientras te masajeaba tu "cosita" y la ponía bien dura...

-Te adoro... adoro como la masajeas... eres único... mi baka... -completamente excitado, y empezando a agitar más fuerte su miembro-

-Entonces, inconscientemente, mi lengua empezó a bajar más, y con la punta saboreé tu miembro, lentamente, antes de meterlo en mi boca.

-Toni... cuando vuelvas, quiero hacerte eso... te deseo... -masturbándose sin control-.

-Te la chupé intensamente, disfrutándola, imaginando que tenía sabor a tomate, y ahí ya no me podía resistir más a ti...

-Casi consigues que me corra en tu cara... notaba tu lengua recorrerle la punta, apenas podía resistirme a ti...

-Cuando estabas a punto de hacerlo... me levanté y besé tu boca, mientras te daba la vuelta...

-La notaba, metiéndose poco a poco, por detrás mía...

-La coloqué bien, en el agujero, y poco a poco fui metiéndola para no hacerte daño, mientras lamía el lóbulo de tus orejitas.

En ese momento Lovi dejó de contestarle, mientras con una mano se masturbaba, y con la otra usaba un dedo para metérselo por detrás, para hacer más realista ese recuerdo. Toni comprendió su silencio y le imitó, masturbandose sin parar, acariciando viciosamente su miembro, totalmente caliente. En aquella ocasión, cuando por fin logró meterla a fondo dentro de Lovino, ambos entrelazaron sus dedos, apoyándose contra la pared húmeda de la ducha, mientras sentían el agua caliente caer encima de sus hombros, excitándoles cada vez más. Toni fue aumentando el ritmo, mientras sentía su miembro en el interior de Lovi, que le pedía más y más. Entonces ambos, a la vez, deseaban que ese recuerdo no terminase, pero sus miembros pedían más fuerza, con lo cual acabaron corriéndose casi a la vez. Ambos se observaron, suspirando, mientras sus miembros terminaban de expulsar toda la corrida, la cual estaba dedicada a su amor.


End file.
